


The Haunting of House Jaeger

by FeatherRose242 (BlackMoon212)



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon212/pseuds/FeatherRose242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For four years, no one has lived at 465 Shiganshina Drive. Especially not after all of the previous inhabitants have either disappeared or fled. The venom of the house has just begun to settle down, until a young man named Levi comes and unknowingly stirs it back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting of House Jaeger

The large house loomed from its location at the end of Shiganshina Drive. The front porch was empty save for a bunch of cobwebs and an old, creaky rocking chair. The windows were dark, and the maroon curtains that framed them were barely visible through the gloom.

Despite its ominous appearance, two figures still crept up the front steps and stopped in front of the white, wooden door. Both of them held flashlights, and the beams of lights danced around the eerie structures, leaving circles of brightness that shone from the rocking chair to the window and to the door.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely." One of the teenage boys reached out and jiggled the doorknob, which was locked. Undeterred, he reached into his pocket and dug out a hairpin. He poked one end into the keyhole and wiggled it around a bit. There was a tiny click, and the boy let out a whispered exclamation. He withdrew the hairpin, twisted the knob, and pushed open the door.

The muffled creak that scratched its way to the boys' ears sent chills down their spines. The boy who had unlocked the front door looked excited by the increasing possibility of getting a fright on this little expedition. However, the second boy gave off a strong vibe that he really wanted to turn back while they could.

"I don't think this is a good idea." The words fell on deaf ears as the first boy stepped into the house. Not wanting to be left alone, the second hastily followed, shutting the door behind him timidly.

"This is amazing!" The first boy led the way down the vacant hall, shining his flashlight on anything and everything. His companion followed him, nervously alternating his beam of light from the path in front of them to the door behind them and back.

The pair of them reached the end of the hall and cautiously peeked into the spacious dining room. The dining table was sitting in the center of the room with four chairs around it, all gathering dust. Unused pots and pans hung from the wall, and a complete set of kitchen knives sat on the countertop.

"I'm going upstairs." The first boy walked towards the staircase that disappeared to the second floor. "You can stay down here and check things out." Before his friend could protest, he vanished up the stairs, his sneakers making muffled thuds as he climbed the steps.

Trembling, the second boy silently tiptoed into the living room. He slowly shone his flashlight around the room, taking in the dusty TV and the long, leather couch. A dead plant in a pot sat in the corner of the room, its twisted and knotted branches curled against the wall. Another door stood closed on the opposite side of the room. The boy swiftly walked over and turned the knob.

It was locked.

The boy backed away from the door and turned to go back into the dining room when a cold draft suddenly gusted into the room. The temperature dropped dramatically, and goosebumps rose on the boy's arms. As he rubbed at his flesh, the boy felt something warm drip onto his nose. He reached up, rubbed at it, and lifted his hand away from his face to stare at the dark liquid on his fingers.

Slowly, he tilted his head up and noticed the stain that was spreading along the ceiling of the room. A faint, coppery scent filled the air, and – even though he could barely see – the boy knew exactly what the liquid running across the ceiling was.

Blood.

Heart thudding wildly in his chest, the boy dashed into the kitchen, intent on going upstairs to find his friend. As he passed under the doorway, however, his breath caught in his chest and he skidded to a halt.

One of the knives from the knife set was floating before him, the tip pointing in his direction from the other side of the room. It bobbed up and down, glinting menacingly in the moonlight that shone in from the kitchen window.

For a while, neither boy nor knife moved to accost the other. Suddenly, the knife flew forward, aiming for the boy's head. The boy screamed and scrambled aside, tripping over his own feet in his haste and fear. The knife missed narrowly, shredding the boy's sleeve and embedding itself into the wall instead.

Wide-eyed and panting, the boy sprinted as fast as he could up to the second floor. He threw open the first door that he came across, dashed into the room, and slammed the door shut behind him. The silence that followed closed in on him from all sides, overwhelming him just as easily as a noisy environment could.

It wasn't until the teen had caught his breath that he noticed his friend lying on the floor in front of him. Breathing out a sigh of relief, the boy knelt down next to his friend and shook the unmoving body. "Come on, man. We gotta get out of here. This place is really creepy!"

His friend's body rolled over, and the boy let out a shriek that could wake the dead. His friend's face had been peeled off and his eyes gouged out, leaving an ugly and bloody mass of torn flesh behind. The skull was visible in places, poking out from underneath the tattered meat. The front of the corpse's shirt was soaked through with blood, and more continued to ooze from its face.

The teenage male shoved his friend's body away and ran for the door. He seized the doorknob, rattling it as hard as he could, and shoved his entire body weight against the wooden obstacle. His efforts to escape were fruitless; the door was jammed.

A rustling noise from behind made him freeze and turn. His attempts to open the door tripled when he saw the body of his deceased friend standing and facing him. The blood continued to drip onto the floor, and the skull grinned crazily at him from underneath the rivers of red.

The boy continued to twist and push, his gasps dissolving into sobs as he heard the dragging sounds of the faceless corpse approaching. "No, no, no, no." Repeating that word over and over, his vision blurred with the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Even with his struggles, the boy knew that it was over. His tears spilled over as he closed his eyes and felt a pair of strong, cold hands close in on his fragile head.


End file.
